


He's a little too friendly

by bh6addict



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Neil, Confused Neil, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, I'm Sorry, Implied Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, Mind Manipulation, No one will forgive my sins, So I made it myself, There wasn't enough fanfic for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bh6addict/pseuds/bh6addict
Summary: So this is basically an au in which Daniel doesn't try to work so quickly to ascend the whole camp. It'll be DanNeil centered and hint at Maxvid. I'll be updating the tags as I update the story. For now it's just some Daniel sucking some Neil dick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly angry that there wasn't any fanfic for this ship (at least none that I could find) so now I have to do it myself.

Neil groaned softly as he sat up, raising a brow as he felt how soft the bed was. This definitely wasn't his cot. He glanced around the room, quickly realizing that he was in one of the counselors' cabins. He tried to think for a minute to remember what he was doing in there. He remembered that at breakfast Daniel had given everyone their juice like he'd been doing the past few days. He remembered that it seemed oddly hot outside even for the summer. "Oh right," Neil muttered when he remembered feeling sick. Daniel had told him he could lie down in his cabin. It wasn't but a minute or two later before he heard a light knock on the door. He wasn't sure why, but he immediately laid back down and pretended to be asleep. Maybe it was like how some animals play dead to get predators to ignore them.

Daniel waited a moment for a response before he quietly crept in and looked at the child. He smiled and kneeled beside the bed, gently pressing the back of his hand to Neil's head to check his temperature. After a moment, he stood and lightly patted Neil's head a few times before sitting at his desk and looking through papers.

It was at about this time that Neil realized that there was no reason for him to pretend to sleep. He continued to lie there for a few moments before he slowly 'woke up'. As he sat up, Daniel looked over and smiled brightly. "Well good morning, sleepyhead," the blonde cooed, "are you feeling better now?" Neil tensed up slightly and tried to give a little smile. "Uh.. Yeah. I'm feeling okay now." He started to inch off of the bed, ready to get out and go back to his own tent. "Wonderful!" Daniel exclaimed as he turned in his seat to fully face the camper. "Do you need anything? Some ginger ale or some soup?" Neil paused. That definitely sounded better than anything he was going to get in the mess hall. "Oh uh.. Yeah.. That sounds great actually." "Great! Then you wait right here and I'll be right back." Daniel stood, patting Neil on the head a few times before he walked out of the room.

Neil watched as he left, just staring at the door for a few moments once Daniel was out of the room. He was starting to feel bad about Max calling him a cultist and how he was just generally nervous around him. He really was a nice guy, just a little odd. Maybe he was mildly autistic or something. Neil shrugged and and scooted back on the bed to get comfortable as he looked around the room. There wasn't really much to look at. Just a desk, a dresser, and a few posters. One of the posters was just white space that said 'tranquility' across the bottom. Another had a busy street with everyone walking in neat lines with the caption 'unity'. The last one was just a map of the world that said 'peace'. He found the posters a little odd. They made him feel like he was about to visit a therapist, but there really wasn't anything else inherently wrong with them.

Daniel had been gone for more than just a few minutes when Neil heard the door again. "Sorry it took so long," Daniel explained as he walked in carrying a tray with a steamy bowl of soup, a glass of ginger ale, and a plastic cup of ice, "I couldn't find the chicken and had to ask David where it was." Neil's eyes widened slightly when he realized Daniel had made the soup himself. He'd assumed he was just going to dump it out of a can and heat it up. "Oh.. It's fine. I just wasn't expecting-" Daniel chuckled as he brought the tray to his desk and put it down. "I wouldn't feed you something out of a can, Neil. Especially not when your stomach is already upset." He smiled as he handed Neil the bowl and a spoon.

The brunette couldn't help but to give a needy sigh as he smelled the soup. It had been months since he'd had any fresh food. He quickly started to dig in, not even looking up at Daniel as he slurped up the juice and noodles. "Ah Jesus Christ," he mewled, pausing as he heard Daniel chuckle again. A blush quickly started to form on his cheeks as he wiped some of the juice away from his mouth. "Oh don't be embarrassed, Neil. I'm just glad to see that you like it," Daniel hummed as he looked at the glass of ginger ale. "Now, I wasn't sure whether or not you wanted ice, so.." Neil waited for him to continue, but blushed a shade darker when he realized he was waiting for Neil to tell him. "Oh uh... No ice is fine."

Daniel nodded and smiled as he brought the glass over and sat beside Neil on the bed. He held out his hand to take the half eaten bowl of soup as he handed Neil the glass. "Um.. T-Thanks Daniel," Neil said softly as he looked down and took a sip of the ginger ale. "Don't mention it, Neil. Nothing is too good for a swell kid like yourself," Daniel chirped as he pat Neil on the head again. Neil blushed a shade or two darker. "Well I mean.. Not just for this. We've been treating you like shit and you haven't even gotten upset with anyone." Daniel smiled a bit more and gently rested his hand on Neil's shoulder. "Well to be honest with you, Neil.. I'm just waaayyy better than David and Gwen when it comes to keeping my stress down." Neil raised a brow as he looked over at Daniel. "What do you mean? Like do you meditate or something?" Daniel smiled wide and shrugged. "In a way, yeah... I mean, I definitely do a lot of thinking. Why don't you finish up your soup and I'll show you?" He handed the bowl back to Neil and let the camper finish up before he took the empty bowl and glass and put them back on the tray. "I'm going to go wash these dishes and when I come back we can start," the blonde hummed as he took the tray and walked out.

Daniel wasn't gone for long and when he came back, he locked the door behind him. "We don't want David barging in here while we 'meditate'. He can be a little irritating sometimes," Daniel quickly explained before he even saw the uneasy look on Neil's face. He quickly sat back down on the bed beside Neil and looked him over. "You're a really smart kid, Neil, so I'm going to go ahead and just say that if you want to stop at any point then just let me know, okay?" Daniel said in what had to have been his most reassuring voice as he rested a hand on Neil's shoulder. The brunette nodded, his eyes widening slightly as Daniel started to lean in. "Woah wait.. What are you doing?" Daniel paused and gave a tender smile. "Well I was going to kiss you of course. Do you already want to stop?" Neil blushed brightly. He wanted to tell Daniel to stop, but for some reason he just shook his head 'no'. "Great. Then just relax for me, Neil."

Daniel quickly leaned back in as Neil closed his eyes. Neil was tense at first, but after a moment of feeling the counselor's well-moisturized lips, he gave a content sigh and relaxed. It was just such an inviting feeling. Daniel was so warm, and soft, and gentle. Neil's hands gripped at the white button-up, his fingers gently kneading the fabric as his jaw started to go slack. When a wet tongue started to press against his lips, Neil whimpered as he hesitantly allowed it to slip into his mouth. It had a sweet taste to it, as if Daniel had just eaten chocolate. After a moment of Daniel swirling his tongue around Neil's, Daniel slowly started sucking on the smaller tongue, earning a pleasured mewl. The hand on Neil's shoulder slowly started slipping down to his waist as the camper's arms moved to wrap around his counselor's neck. Neil wasn't even sure as to what compelled him to go along with this, but he felt so warm and pleasant that he didn't even care.

He felt himself slowly lie back on the bed, Daniel quickly following. Daniel simply hovered over Neil for a moment before Neil felt Daniel's hands apply a little pressure between his thighs. His thin legs hesitantly spread apart to let Daniel lie between them and he gave a soft gasp when he felt Daniel's stomach rest against his groin. Daniel simply held the camper down by the hips as he pushed himself forward to grind his torso against the boy under him. Neil started to squirm, his hands gripping at the back of his counselor's shirt as he instinctively bit down on Daniel's lip. After a moment, Daniel pulled back and wiped his lip with his thumb.

He smiled down at Neil once he broke the kiss, his pale blue eyes looking over the frail form beneath him. "Well Neil? Doesn't this feel nice?" he cooed as he moved his hand to palm at Neil's groin. Neil gave a soft whine and nodded as he moved his hips. "Y-Yeah... It actually does," Neil mumbled, glancing down at Daniel's hand. "I'm glad you feel that way, Neil," Daniel purred as he leaned back down and started to gently kiss at the camper's neck. Neil gasped softly and gripped Daniel's shoulders as Daniel's free hand moved to slide Neil's shirt up.

Neil squirmed slightly as Daniel moved down his body, leaving a little trail of kisses down his stomach. "You're so perfect, Neil," the blonde breathed as he sat up to pull Neil's jeans and briefs down his hips. Neil wanted to tell him it was going too far, but damn was he enjoying himself. He knew this was wrong and he was sure he wasn't ready for whatever was about to come, but instead of telling Daniel to leave his pants on, he lazily lifted his hips to try to help him get them off. "So cooperative.. Such a sweet, innocent little body..." Daniel's hand wrapped around Neil's little cock and slowly started to stroke it, making Neil buck his hips and moan. The boy quickly covered his mouth with his hands and Daniel chuckled softly as he reached up to move his hands away. "Don't try to silence yourself, Neil.. You have such an angelic voice. I would love to hear it," he purred, kissing at Neil's neck again.

Neil didn't think he could be more embarrassed, but as Daniel lowered his head and wrapped his lips around his cock, Neil gave a shrill little squeal. He quickly bit his lip, but let go of it as he gave a needy moan. His hands moved to tangle in Daniel's hair as the counselor easily took him in to the hilt. It was all just so perfect. Neil could hardly keep it together as Daniel moved his head. He tried to move his hips, but Daniel held him down to the bed. Neil whimpered and whined, but Daniel kept him still as he worked his magic. Daniel kept his eyes glued to the camper's face as he sucked him off, skillfully rolling his tongue around the tip. "O-oh fuck, Daniel," Neil moaned as Daniel finally loosened his grip on the camper's hips.

Neil rolled up into the warm, wet opening as he mewled, his toes starting to curl. When he glanced down at Daniel was when he lost it. The blonde was looking back up at him with the most intense gaze as he sucked him off and... Was he palming at his own erection through those white khakis? Neil could definitely see one of his hands moving down there. He whined before gripping at Daniel's hair and spilling his load down his throat. Daniel finally closed his eyes and hummed as he swallowed the mess, looking like he was drinking some sweet cream.

He kept going until he was sure he'd gotten every last drop of the camper's seed, finally pulling off with a lewd pop. Neil relaxed onto the bed, whining softly between heavy breaths. Daniel looked over the spent camper with a smug grin. He gently pat the brown curls once more before he started to go to the door. "W-Where are you going?" Neil whimpered as he started to sit up. Daniel simply turned back to him and smiled. "I was just going to let you rest while I went to the bathroom and took care of this," the blonde motioned down to a thick tent in his pants and Neil swallowed hard at the thought of it, "I wouldn't want to overwork your perfect little body, so just wait here for me." Neil nodded and slowly relaxed back into the bed as Daniel left.

As he caught his breath, Neil thought about what had just happened. He wanted to be afraid or concerned or even angry, but it all just felt so good and Daniel had given him so much praise for doing nothing. He eventually pulled his briefs back on and looked at his jeans for a moment. Honestly, it seemed like too much work at the moment to try to force his legs into his pants, so instead he just folded them and put them on the desk. A few minutes later, Daniel returned and smiled at the camper who was curled up in his blanket. The blonde hummed quietly as he climbed into the bed beside the brunette and carefully wrapped his arms around him. When Neil didn't fight to get away, he brushed his hair back and planted a light kiss on his forehead. The camper just wordlessly clung to his counselor, breathing in his suede cologne until he eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chaper is clean. Sorry if you were just coming back (or continuing to read) for more dick-sucking. This one is just Neil being angry and confused.

The next few days went by pretty normally, save for Neil's sudden bashfulness around the tall blonde counselor. The behavior went unnoticed by all of the campers but Nikki and Max, and even Nikki didn't seem that interested. She assumed it was just some boy thing, but Max was suspicious. "So Neil," Max muttered in that 'I'm onto you' tone he normally saved for when David was planning an overly-active activity, "you've been acting a little uh... Y'know.. weird lately. Anything life-changing happen?" Neil couldn't help but to blush as he thought about Daniel's soft lips wrapped around his tender little cock.

He wanted to tell Max. He wanted to tell somebody about what happened. He knew it was wrong and that he was falling down a rabbit hole that he wasn't going to be able to dig himself out of, but he just responded with a quick and simple "nope" before quickly returning to the slop on his plate. Max just narrowed his eyes at him. Neil knew better than to lie to Max. It may be tough to get him to do camp activities, but damn was he persistent when it came to finding whatever it was he was looking for.

"Good morning kiddos!" Daniel chirped as he entered the mess hall, red solo cups in one had and a fresh carton of orange juice in the other. The blonde hummed quietly, greeting each camper as he went around pouring everyone their juice. "Good morning, Neil," Daniel cooed and Neil could have sworn it was a tone more sing-songy than it had been for the rest of the campers. "G-Good morning, Daniel." Neil's smile was timid as he took the cup, but this wasn't the same timid it had been a few days ago. Max's eyes widened as he realized that this was an embarrassed smile. Not the uneasy half-grin he'd been doing.

Once Daniel had moved on to the next table, Max scooted closer to the scrawny nerd. "Holy shit Neil," Max whispered, barely even loud enough for Neil to hear, "what did that fucking psychopath do to you? Was it that day you were sick? I was wondering why you never came back to the tent.. You can tell me, Neil. You know I won't make fun of you. That's some serious shit right there." Neil didn't know why, but he was suddenly furious. Max was right, so why should he be angry? Why shouldn't he just nod and break down into tears? Instead, he gripped the plastic spoon in his hand and shot a glare at the mocha skinned boy beside him. "Don't you fucking dare accuse him of anything. Nothing happened, Max, so why don't you just mind your own god damned business?" Neil hissed.

Max's eyes widened as he scooted away from Neil. He'd expected for him to be upset or embarrassed, but he'd never have guessed that Neil would get pissed. "Fuck man.. A simple 'no' would've sufficed.. I mean, I'm sure you can get why I thought it... He's creepy as shit, Neil." And at that, Neil promptly grabbed his plate and his cup and stormed off to sit with Space Kid, not saying another word to Max. Why was he so angry? Even Neil couldn't answer that question, but at the moment all he knew was how offended he was.

After breakfast, Neil didn't seem to want to hangout around Max at all. He would just glare at him and actively make a point to walk away every time Max walked up to talk to Nikki. Even when David said the kids could pick their partners for the day's activity, Neil immediately went to Nikki, leaving Max to be partnered with Nurf. David quickly seemed to realize this and waited until break time to pull Neil aside. He was sure there had to be something seriously wrong if Neil was glaring at Max over his shoulder every few minutes.

"Neil um.. Did something happen with Max? He seems pretty confused, which is odd for him," David said softly as he sat on one of the logs they told campfire stories on. Neil just huffed and stood there with his arms crossed. "I don't know why it's my free time being wasted here. He was the one being a prick." "Well Neil, you know Max is normally the first one I pull aside, but he really looks like he doesn't know what he did for once." David sounded more concerned than he normally did when he was having a talk with one of the campers.

Neil still knew he should tell someone and David was the best choice to help him, but something in him was afraid. Maybe he actually was still afraid of Daniel. He thought very carefully about his next few words. "Well.. Actually David... Uh. I-It's not about Max, but.. Say theoretically someone did something bad.. to me-" Neil paused for a second when he saw David's eyes widen. "I mean.. Not anything that actually hurt me.. But um.. For some reason, even though I know that what they did was wrong and I should say something, I don't... want to.."

David raised a brow as his eyes flicked over to Max in the distance before he looked back at Neil. "Well um.. It's hard for me to answer you properly if I don't know what happened, but to me it sounds like you're afraid to say something.. I just hope you know that Gwen, Daniel, and I are here for you and you can tell us anything." David gave a tender smile as he rested a hand on the camper's shoulder. Neil whined softly at the thought that he actually was afraid of Daniel, but if that was right, then why did that make his chest so tight as if he were sad? Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Daniel very calmly taking a knife away from Nurf. The sight of Nurf pointing the knife at Daniel made his heart race and that's when it hit him. He wasn't afraid of Daniel. He was afraid of what would happen to Daniel if anyone found out. He blushed faintly and looked at his feet as he thought. He certainly couldn't just say 'Daniel sucked my dick and now I'm confused, but please don't take him away'.

He would just have to use codewords. " Okay well um.. L-let's say that someone uh... broke one of my beakers. I have a few more.. I think.. b-but they very intentionally broke that beaker," he glanced at Daniel, blushing when he realized he seemed to be eaves dropping. He locked eyes with Daniel as he continued. "A-and I know I should be mad.. I know I should get that person in trouble for um.. f-for breaking my beaker, but instead I actually think I want to do m-more chemistry with them." Neil hesitantly moved his eyes away from Daniel to look at David. Luckily for him it looked like he hadn't tried to figure out what Neil was looking at. "Aw Neil," David cooed, resting his chin in his hand as he gave a little hum, "it sounds to me like you've got a crush."

Immediately Neil's face was red as a beat. A crush? Him? On Daniel? And he had to ask David to figure that out? He just muttered a quiet "oh shit" before heading back to his tent. David didn't try to follow. He just stood up from his seat on the log and smiled for a moment before a realization seemed to hit him. "Oh! Neil!" Neil paused and looked back at the counselor with his signature raptor hands. "Y-Yeah?" "I can get you a new beaker if you want! I'm sure they have some in town!" David smiled brightly at what he had assumed was a kind gesture. Neil just blushed and shook his head before he continued on back to his tent.

As Neil likely should have expected, Max was lying in his cot whenever he reached the tent. He hadn't been doing anything, just lying there and relaxing, but he sat up when Neil entered through the dull flaps. Neil paused for a moment when he saw Max, but hesitantly continued to go to his own little cot. They sat there quietly for a few moments. Neil was doing his best not to look at Max out of sheer embarrassment whilst Max was watching Neil to see if he was going to say or do anything.

"Max, I uh," Neil slowly started to mutter after what felt like an hour of awkward silence, "I-I'm not about to apologize for getting upset earlier, but um.." He looked at Max and shrugged before looking down at the green blanket he was sitting on. "I shouldn't have lashed out. I mean, you were just being you and I normally have fun with that, so uh... I get why you got all confused or whatever.."

"I wasn't confused," Max quickly responded, lying back on his cot as he stuck his hands into his hoodie, "I get why you were pissed.. You didn't like that I was calling Daniel a pedophile." Neil cringed slightly at that word as his hands tensed around the thin green blanket. He was about to say something, but instead decided to hold his tongue. "What I don't get," Max continued, staring up at the grey fabric above him, "is why that pissed you off so much... I've been calling him a freak the whole two weeks that he's been here and you've been agreeing with me until just a few days ago."

Neil's face started to grow red, partially due to embarrassment and partially due to irritation. "H-he's actually pretty cool, Max.. He's just a little odd. I think he might be mildly autistic or something... But I mean, Jesus Christ, he's been a better counselor than David. As much as you and everyone else have been treating him like some psychopath, he's been calm, and polite, and helpful. He even brought me hand-made soup when I got sick. He isn't some demented cultist, Max. I.. I-I actually think he's pretty great."

Max raised a brow as he turned his head to look at Neil. That was definitely his 'are you not seeing the bigger picture?' face, but he quickly rolled his eyes and sighed as he looked back up. "No shit?... I guess I can go back to tormenting David instead.. But I still think he's pretty suspicious. And I still think you're acting pretty funny." Neil sighed softly. It didn't make him feel much better, but he was a little happier now that Max promised to leave Daniel alone. That was probably the best he was ever going to get out of him. "Thanks Max," he muttered before climbing off of his cot to leave the tent. All he wanted to do now was take his mind off of everything and what better way to not think about things than to hang out with Space Kid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki doki. So the plot thickens. Neil is getting defensive over Daniel and Daniel damn well knows it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took like a million years to get this chapter out. I already had the first two done when I started posting this, so they only needed to be tweaked, but I had to type this whole thing between work and family events, so sorry for the wait. This is gonna be another smutty chapter though, so I hope that makes up for it.

On Saturday, Neil stepped out of his tent to find a white box with a pale grey ribbon tied around it sitting just outside the tent flaps. He raised a brow as he picked it up and looked it over. "Dear Neil.. Sorry for breaking your other one?" Neil read from a little slip of paper sticking out from under the grey bow. He glanced around to see if whoever left it was still around before he went back into his tent to open the box.

He blushed deeply when he pulled out a rather large beaker that had been stuffed with chocolates and a few cookies. He immediately glanced over at Max's bed to make sure he was still asleep before he pulled a second note out from between the individually wrapped chocolates. 'You can always come see me in my cabin if you'd like to do some chemistry'. And with that, Neil promptly wadded the notes up and stuffed them into his pocket, grabbing a few chocolates before he put the beaker back into the box and tried to hide it under his cot.

When he went to the mess hall, his eyes immediately went to Daniel. Daniel smiled and quickly waved at the camper before Neil averted his eyes and went to get his tray of slop. Neil looked around to make sure neither Max nor Nikki were around as he hesitantly sat beside the counselor. Most of the other campers weren't up, so it wasn't too odd, but he still got a confused glance from Space Kid. "Oh good morning, Neil," Daniel chirped before lowering his tone to a soft whisper, "did you like my gift? I wasn't sure what kind of cookies you liked, so I just made plain sugar cookies."

Neil's cheeks were dusted with a fair amount of redness as he glanced up at Daniel. "Y-Yeah.. It was really uh... thoughtful, Daniel. Maybe next time you could make some oatmeal-raisin cookies." Neil gave an awkward chuckle until he saw Daniel's smile broaden. "Oh! So you like raisin cookies? I should've expected that out of such a smart kid. What a healthy choice for a cookie." Honestly Neil had just been joking, but he didn't really want to correct Daniel. "Well um... Maybe next time I could help you make them?"

Daniel looked like his face was ready to crack from how widely he was smiling. "Sure, Neil! That sounds like a load of fun... Y'know, we could make some today if you want. It is a free day after all." Neil gave a bit of a smile and shrugged. "Sure.. I mean, if you have all of the stuff for it then I don't see why not." "Perfect!" Daniel chirped as he pat Neil on the back, "Just meet me in the counselors' cabin when you're done with breakfast." And with that, he pulled his long legs out from under the table and walked out of the mess hall, leaving Neil to finish his breakfast alone. Honestly, Neil was a little disappointed that Daniel didn't stay, but he knew it would be suspicious for Daniel to sit around and wait for him.

Once finished with his breakfast, Neil awkwardly made his way to the counselors' cabin. He did his best to avoid the other campers, even knocking as lightly on the door as he could to be sure no one heard him. When the door swung open, Neil was promptly greeted with Daniel in a neat, white apron. "Hey there kiddo," the blonde chirped as he handed an apron to the brunette, "I've got all the ingredients out. All we need to do is put them together!" He hummed softly as he turned and walked back into the cabin. Neil quickly followed, awkwardly slipping the apron on as he went.

The camper raised a brow when they finally walked into what he assumed was the kitchen. It was tiny. Rather than counters and cabinets, there were just shelves and fold-out tables. The spoons and forks were just in cups, but the cutlery had a decent little white holster. There honestly may as well have just been a ten dollar Easy Bake Oven. The actual oven looked like some fire-hazard that should've been thrown out back in 1996.

"So uh... You cook in here?" Neil asked as he awkwardly  went over to one of the tables and looked under it to make sure it wasn't about to collapse. "You bet," Daniel quickly answered as he took a mixing bowl down from a shelf, "it's not so bad. Of course it could be a bit nicer, but it's clean and Gwen has a mini-fridge that I can put a few things in." He put the plastic bowl on the table, making it shift slightly from the added weight. Neil quickly took a step back. "Oh Neil," Daniel chuckled, taking a measuring cup and handing it to Neil, "it's not about to fall apart. Don't worry about it. Why don't you just measure out the flour for me while I crack a few eggs?" The camper nodded and hesitantly got to work on sifting the flour.

Neil slowly started to relax as he sifted the flour and measured the sugar, but something still felt awkward. He thought he may be embarrassed, but what was there to be embarrassed about? Daniel honestly hadn't even said much to him. He just kept humming some little tune that Neil couldn't recognize, but Neil still felt strange. "So Daniel," Neil began, almost in a whisper. "Yes Neil?" Daniel cooed, a broad grin showing he was prepared for whatever Neil was about to say. "Uh.. W-Well the other day.. Y'know.. When I was talking to David? I um..." The camper let out a soft breath and shrugged. He didn't know why his heart felt so tight all of a sudden. In his head this seemed like such a simple question, but now that he had started to ask it, it was impossible to get it out.

"You want to know if I like 'doing chemistry' with you too?" Daniel finished for him after a moment of silence. Neil quickly relaxed and nodded, but couldn't help but to raise a brow at how Daniel seemed to read his mind. "Uh... Y-Yeah... Do you?" Daniel chuckled and put the mixing bowl down before patting Neil on the head. "Well of course I do, Neil. You're a great kid and you're so much fun to play with." The camper blushed as he gave an awkward grin. "Thanks Daniel," he mumbled, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Daniel's hips at an uncomfortable attempt at a hug. The blonde just smirked as he brushed Neil's hair back with his fingers. "Why don't we finish up with these cookies and then go 'break another beaker'?" Daniel teased. He didn't even need a verbal response as Neil gripped his khakis and looked up at him with wide eyes and burning cheeks.

Neil was on edge the entire time they stood and waited for the cookies to bake. There were just so many emotions flying through his head that he wasn't even sure as to what he should be doing. He was nervous because he didn't know what Daniel had in mind. He was excited because he was sure that whatever it was, Daniel would treat him like a prince. And he was terrified because this oven looked like it was about to just burst into flame at any moment. Damn Cameron Campbell and his cheap ass never replacing anything in the camp.

After a few minutes of thinking about what was to come next, Neil started to wonder if Daniel was planning on 'going all the way'. He only vaguely knew what that meant, but he was sure it had something to do with one penis going into someone else's ass and he was also sure Daniel was the dominant one in this relationship. A soft whimper escaped his throat as he glanced over at his counselor's groin and remembered the size of that tent in his khakis. Daniel seemed to notice this and gave a light chuckle as he ruffled the camper's hair to pull him out of his thoughts. "You know I would never push you to do something you're afraid of, Neil.. Especially not something that would hurt you," Daniel hummed. Neil seemed to relax a bit, but he was still anxious to find out what 'beaker' Daniel was about to break.

When the timer on Daniel's phone finally went off, Neil gave a heavy sigh. It felt like they had been waiting on these cookies in mostly silence for an hour. Daniel quickly got a few wadded up towels to use as a make-shift oven mitt as he pulled the tray out and put it on top of the oven. "Oki doki. Now we can let those cool off while we... 'break another beaker'." Daniel chuckled and gently took Neil's hand as he lead him to his bedroom.

Neil hesitantly went to sit on the edge of the bed as Daniel locked the door. "Now Neil... I'm sure you picked up a few of those chocolates from my little gift this morning... Would you mind sharing one of them with me?" The camper raised a brow and nodded as he reached into his pocket to pull out one of the half-melted chocolates. Honestly, he'd forgotten that he even had them, so he had no idea as to how Daniel knew about them.

"Perfect," Daniel cooed as he sat beside Neil and gently lifted the boy to place him on his lap. Neil gave a soft squeak of surprise as he was moved, but quickly obliged to the gesture. After a moment of looking the camper over, Daniel opened his mouth and held his tongue out. Neil raised a brow at first, unsure of what Daniel was doing, but he immediately got the memo when Daniel's fingers slid over his hand that held the piece of chocolate. "Oh.. R-Right." Neil quickly fumbled with the wrapper before placing the candy on his counselor's tongue.

A broad smirk formed over Daniel's lips as he leaned in and kissed the camper, immediately pressing the chocolate and his tongue against Neil's lips. At first, this shocked the brunette, but he quickly opened his mouth to share the candy with his counselor. His arms slowly wrapped around Daniel's neck as they moved their tongues, Daniel's hands resting on Neil's slender hips. The counselor slowly rubbed his thumbs over the camper's hips, sending soft little tinges of pleasure through him.

After a few moments, Daniel's hands slipped back to start gently groping at Neil's ass. Neil gave a sharp gasp at the sensation. It was odd for him. He knew there wasn't much there for his counselor to grab, but he was groping at him as if this was the sweetest piece of ass he'd ever gotten and it sent delicious little chills through Neil every time he would give the slightest squeeze. "Daniel," the brunette whimpered as he rolled his hips. The blonde chuckled softly and pressed a few kisses along his partner's jaw. "Isn't this nice, Neil?" Daniel eventually breathed into the camper's ear, "I could make it even better if you would let me.."

Neil shuddered, quickly nodding as he gripped Daniel's shoulders. "P-Please Daniel.. Do whatever you want." The counselor grinned as his hands moved to unbutton the camper's pants and slowly pull them down along with his briefs. Neil was quick to sit up and help to take his pants off, his face dusted with a fair amount of red as he gave a bashful smile up at Daniel. "W-What now?" he asked softly as he rested himself on Daniel's lap. The blonde gave a little hum as he looked the brunette over. He grinned as he gently tugged that mustard-yellow turtleneck over Neil's head and let it join the rest of his clothes on the floor. "Get on your hands and knees for me, Neil. You can hold on to the headboard if you want," the counselor purred.

Neil nodded and quickly did as he was told, sitting up a bit to hold on to the headboard. Honestly, he felt a little exposed, but he was eager to see what Daniel had next. He looked back over his shoulder to watch what his counselor was doing, a deep blush forming on his cheeks as he saw him just looking him over. "Stick this out for me a bit more, Neil. I can't properly see anything if you don't show me," Daniel cooed as he gently pat Neil's ass. The boy whimpered, his heart racing as he leaned forward and stuck his ass out for his counselor. "That's much better," the blonde teased, gently massaging at the brunette's ass again.

After a moment, Daniel put his thumbs between the cheeks and smirked as he spread Neil open. The camper tensed and shifted as he felt the air on his exposed hole. "Daniel," he whimpered, feeling one of Daniel's thumbs slide over the tight ring of muscles. He shuddered, biting his lip slightly as chills ran up and down his spine. "Is something wrong, Neil? You don't already want to stop, do you?" Daneil hummed as he leaned down to start pressing a trail of kisses down Neil's spine. The boy whimpered and shook his head, gripping the headboard slightly as he felt his counselor's lips on the small of his back. "Good boy," the blonde purred. Neil could feel his warm breath against his entrance, making him shudder at the thought of what Daniel was about to do next.

Daniel wasted no time as his tongue slid down from the small of Neil's back to his tight little entrance. The camper shuddered at the warm, wet feeling before letting out a soft moan. He didn't exactly know why it felt so good for his counselor to lick him down there. It wasn't his penis, so why should it be so sensitive? And it was so dirty. He thought this should feel disgusting, but every little flick of Daniel's tongue sent a new spark of pleasure through him. He whimpered as Daniel continued to eat him out, flattening his tongue over his entrance while Neil did his best to keep from moving his hips. "Oh Christ, Daniel," the boy mewled as he felt his counselor give a heavy breath against his hole. Daniel just responded with a light chuckle and stopped moving his tongue. Neil whined and moved his hips a bit to try to get Daniel to continue, but his counselor just gave a content sigh and sat back up.

"Daniel," the camper whined as he looked over his shoulder with pleading eyes. He didn't say another word, praying that Daniel would get the message without him having to say anything to embarrass himself. The blonde hummed as he pulled a hand away from the boy to lick at his first two fingers. "Hmm... What is it, Neil? If you want something you have to ask for it," Daniel purred, a smug grin on his pale face as he started to slide those slicked digits around Neil's entrance. Neil whimpered and tried to roll his hips back against his fingers, but Daniel was persistent in his attempt to tease the camper. "O-Oh Jesus Christ," he muttered as his little nails started digging into the headboard. His mouth hung open for a moment as he tried to find the words to say to Daniel.

"Come on, Neil.. I won't know what you want if you don't tell me." Daniel's tone seemed to have dropped a few octaves, almost as if he was starting to get annoyed as his fingers started to gently massage at the trembling hole. Neil bit his lip for a moment, tensing as Daniel's fingers pressed against his entrance. "P-Please Daniel... Keep.. Keep going," the camper eventually managed to mutter. "That's better," Daniel cooed, that somewhat perky tone returning to him. He quickly started to press his middle finger into the camper, chuckling softly as he felt him tense around the digit. "You have to relax, Neil. I know it feels odd, but I promise it'll feel better if you just let me do this."

Neil nodded and took a few breaths to try to calm his pounding heart as Daniel's finger pushed deeper into him. After he had pushed a little past the second knuckle, Daniel paused and gave the camper a few moments to adjust to the feeling. Neil shifted awkwardly against Daniel's finger, raising a brow as he glanced over his shoulder at him. "Uh.. Daniel? I-is this right? Should I be doing something?" The camper was sure that this wasn't how this was supposed to feel. He wasn't exactly in pain, but it was certainly an awkward and uncomfortable feeling. "All I need for you to do is relax for me, Neil.. It might take a moment, but I promise this is going to feel wonderful," Daniel cooed, that devious grin spreading over his lips as he started to press his finger around. Neil whimpered softly and faced forward again, trying his best to relax as his counselor's finger rolled in and out of him.

The boy had barely started to get used to his counselor's finger when he suddenly felt Daniel shove in a second digit. A surprised yip escaped his throat before he tensed and covered his mouth with his hand. "D-Daniel.. Wait a second," the brunette whimpered as he moved his hips forward to try to pull away from the uncomfortably tight feeling. "It's alright, Neil.. Just hold still," the blonde huffed in that somewhat irritated tone, his fingers following the boy's hips to keep pressing into him. Neil whined and hesitantly obeyed as his nails dug deeper into the wooden headboard. He tried to keep himself still as Daniel's fingers massaged at his inner walls, but his hips kept instinctively trying to pull away.

Neil was about to start to ask Daniel to wait again, but just as he opened his mouth he felt Daniel press against something. He gasped as he felt a chill run down his spine. He could nearly feel Daniel's smug grin as his fingers continued to poke and prod at that bundle of nerves. "There we go... Doesn't that feel better, Neil?" the counselor cooed, leaning down to kiss between his shoulders. Neil didn't even answer as he felt the heat start to coil in the pit of his stomach. "O-Oh fuck," he mewled, closing his eyes as Daniel's fingers rolled around that spot. His hips shifted again, but this time they were rolling back against Daniel, trying to get more friction as his hand started slipping down to stroke his eager little member.

"Ah- not today, Neil," the blonde purred as he grabbed the brunette's wandering hand and brought it back up to the headboard, "I want to see if you can finish from me just playing with this end." Neil gave a pleading whine as he glanced back at Daniel. He was about to protest, but stopped when he glanced down and noticed that Daniel had taken his member out of those white khakis. The camper bit his lip as he looked at his counselor's cock. The girth of it was framed nicely by the stark-white fabric around it, and the size certainly met Neil's expectation. Daniel chuckled as his hand moved away from the headboard to give his length a few strokes, putting on a little show for the camper. "Looks good, huh Neil?" he teased as he pressed his fingers deeper into the camper to try to get his attention, "Maybe one day you could take it in this perfect little ass of yours." Neil went beat-red as he gripped the headboard again, a shy grin spreading over his face as he looked up at Daniel. "Th-That sounds nice," he mewled as he pressed back against his fingers again, "we.. We could go all the way.. a-and really be connected.."

Daniel chuckled at Neil's response as he shoved his fingers roughly against that bundle of nerves, making Neil arch and face forward again as he gave a needy cry. "I could take you however you want, Neil" the counselor whispered in the camper's ear as he started moving his fingers more harshly against that spot, "I could take you just like this and go so deep into you that it would knock the breath out of you every time I pushed in.." Neil whimpered at the thought, crying out again as Daniel gave a particularly rough prod. The counselor hummed as he gently nipped at the camper's earlobe. "Or I could have you  lie on your back so that you can hold me while I gently make you my little plaything," he huffed, gently rolling his fingers around inside of Neil, making him whimper and roll his hips back against him again. "O-Oh fuck.. Daniel please," the camper whined, twitching and shuddering in anticipation. He was getting close and Daniel knew it. The counselor gave a soft chuckle and started to gently suck on the back of Neil's neck as he returned to his rough pace. "Mmm.. Or I could pull you onto my lap and let you ride me for as long as you wanted.. Nice and slow, or as rough and animalistic as you want.." Daniel's voice came out so husky, it was nearly a growl as he shoved his fingers against that bundle of nerves. "Ah Jesus f-fucking Christ!" The brunette was nearly screaming as his counselor toyed with him. He gripped the headboard, crying out as he felt Daniel's teeth gently sink into the side of his neck. The camper shuddered one final time as his seed spilled out beneath him.

"You made a mess, Neil," Daniel teased as he slowly slipped his fingers out of the boy beneath him. Neil didn't seem to notice his counselor as he relaxed, ever so slowly coming down from his euphoric high. He panted softly, but whimpered as he felt Daniel start to move off of the bed. "W-Wait Daniel," he whimpered, sitting up as he looked at the blonde. Neil blushed, his eyes flicking down to Daniel's exposed member before he looked away awkwardly. "I um.. I-I want to help you finish too," he muttered, hesitantly glancing back up at his counselor.  Daniel smirked and looked Neil over for a moment. "Alright Neil. If you want to help then all I need you to do is lie down for me," Daniel responded a little too quickly. The camper raised a brow and hesitantly did as he was told, being careful not to lie in his own mess.

Once Neil was on his back, Daniel climbed back on the bed and straddled Neil's chest. The brunette looked up at the blonde in confusion, his eyes widening as Daniel started to stroke his member right in front of his face. He whimpered softly as he watched Daniel's thumb flick over the head of his cock before he gently pressed it to Neil's lips. His hands rested on Daniel's thighs, gently gripping the white fabric as he opened his mouth. It took a few moments for Neil to find the willpower to do it, but he hesitantly leaned his head in to roll his tongue around the head of Daniel's member. "Ah.. You're such a good kid, Neil," Daniel moaned as his free hand moved to brush through those curly auburn locks. Neil looked up at his counselor as he wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, sucking with a newfound eagerness as Daniel rolled his hips. He tried to take more of Daniel's length, but Daniel gently pushed his head back to keep him at the tip. "Not so fast, Neil.. I want to savor this moment," Daniel purred as he gently gripped Neil's hair. The camper nodded, whimpering softly as Daniel's palm rested on his forehead to hold him in place as he shifted in and out of Neil's mouth.

Neil hesitantly closed his eyes to try to concentrate on matching Daniel's pace, but he opened them again when Daniel's hand moved away from his head. He looked up at Daniel in confusion until he felt him take his hand and move it to the underside of his length. Neil watched his hand, turning it to hold Daniel's length in his palm. It was too thick for him to wrap his fingers all the way around it. He was about to start moving his hand, but paused when he heard Daniel chuckle. "Actually Neil.. I was wanting you to play with something else," Daniel cooed as he moved Neil's hand down a bit further. Neil's eyes widened as Daniel slipped Neil's hand into his pants. His hand was still over his counselor's briefs, but he could feel the squishy appendage hidden under the fabric. The camper hesitantly cupped his hand, but looked up at his counselor in confusion. "W-What should I-" "Do whatever feels right.. I promise I'll let you know if I want you to stop," Daniel cooed as his hand moved back to Neil's head. The counselor quickly went back to rolling his hips and stroking his length as the camper awkwardly tried to roll his palm against his briefs. It wasn't until Daniel gently tugged at his hair that he instinctively tightened his hand around the delicate organs in his hand. Daniel shuddered, his length twitching against Neil's tongue. "There you go, Neil.. Keep doing that," he moaned. Neil hesitantly continued to grope the sensitive area, earning more and more soft moans from Daniel. "Good boy.. Just a bit more, Neil," Daniel huffed as he looked down at the camper. Neil gave a soft whimper as he gripped just a bit tighter. Daniel gave out a deep moan as he pulled Neil's head back, spurting white streaks of cum all over his face and mouth. Neil gasped , quickly closing his eyes as Daniel decorated his face. He whimpered at the thick salty taste, but Daniel had moved his hand so that his thumb could hold the camper's mouth open.

Once he was done, Daniel gave a content sigh and looked Neil over with a smug grin. "You look really cute with all of that spunk on your face, Neil. It makes me glad to know that I'm the one that gets to defile your perfect little body," the blonde hummed as he moved off of Neil and fixed his pants.  Neil blushed as he sat up and tried to wipe his face with the back of his hand. "It feels gross," he whined before Daniel handed him a small towel from a drawer on his desk. "Well why don't you go take a shower while I wash the sheets? Your little friends are probably worrying where you are by now, so just use my shower and I'll get some of those cookies we made earlier for you to take to them." Neil nodded and wiped his face before climbing off of the bed and getting his clothes. "Thanks Daniel.. I um.. I-I love you," Neil mumbled before hugging his counselor. Daniel chuckled as he pat his head. "I love you too Neil.."

It was about twenty minutes later when Neil went back to his tent with a plastic bag full of oatmeal raisin cookies. He'd already made his excuse for where he'd been. He was going to tell Max and Nikki that he'd decided to make cookies with Daniel and that was it, but his mind went blank when he walked into the tent to find Max sitting on his bed eating the cookies from the gift Daniel had left him. "So where've you been, Neil?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating again! I've come to realize that I like to do smut every other chapter, so this is another smut-free chapter, but it's not entirely clean either.

Neil's heart dropped when he saw the other camper. Of course Max knew where the gift had come from, but something in Neil made him think he could somehow lie to him. He forced a smile, giving an awkward chuckle as he tried to calm himself. "Oh h-hey, Max.. I see you found the present from my mom..." It was a weak lie; Neil understood that, but he assumed all it could do was help. "Oh really?" Max quickly responded, those green eyes tearing through Neil like a wet napkin, "I didn't know your mom's name was Daniel." Just as Neil was about to ask what he meant, Max pulled a slip of paper out of his hoodie pocket. "P.S. I hope you like sugar cookies. I made them special just for you.. XOXO.. Daniel," the mocha skinned boy read before cocking a thin brow at the other. "I guess you missed one? Either that or Daniel doesn't get what 'P.S.' means."

Neil bit the inside of his lip, looking away as he tugged at the collar of his turtleneck. He knew there was a bruise forming where Daniel had bitten him, but he was hoping he'd covered it before Max noticed. "Already saw your hickey, Neil... I mean, the fucking thing takes up half of your neck." As Neil's eyes widened in embarrassment, Max put the half eaten cookie down and hopped off of his cot. "You know... The door to the counselors' cabin is only ever locked when Gwen is on her period or when David is trying to take a five minute 'jack off to de-stress' break... But if you're gonna start letting Daniel do whatever he wants with you, you guys may want to do it a bit faster or else David or Gwen will realize there's something going on."

Neil's face flushed as he looked at Max. He knew Daniel had locked the door to his bedroom, but he didn't think he'd locked the whole cabin. "Max, please.. I-I need for you to keep quiet about this. If David or Gwen find out-" Neil paused as Max held his hand in a motion for Neil to stop. "Look Neil.. You know I think this is gross and wrong, but if you think that he really likes you, then the only way for this to end is for you to realize for yourself that he's just using you for some sick game." Neil quickly started going beat-red as his embarrassment turned to frustration. "Why- W-Well you're just jealous because you wish David would suck your dick like Daniel does mine!" Neil shouted, his knuckles resting on his hips. Honestly, that came out much louder than he intended, and he had really just said the first thing that came to mind, but he didn't want to take it back.

Max's eyes widened, a faint blush showing through his tan complexion. "What?" the smaller boy growled as he glared at his fair-skinned friend. "You heard me," the brunette huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "He's all you ever talk about.. David this and David that.." "That's because I can't stand him, you ignorant fucking cunt!" Max was all but screaming as he tried to deny the accusations. "You talk in your sleep sometimes, Max. It doesn't sound like you can't stand him then. 'Ahh David... Yeah.. David'," Neil feigned a sensual, moaning tone, a smug grin spreading over his lips, "Honestly I'm surprised none of the other campers have said anything."

Max looked ready to pounce on Neil and tear the lanky kid limb from limb, but the blush on his face showed that Neil was right. Neil flinched as Max walked up to him. The smaller boy glared at his scrawny friend for a moment before huffing out a low "believe whatever you want. At least I'm not the one getting fucked by a pedophile." Before Neil could say anything else, Max was storming out of the tent, fists shoved into his hoodie as he wandered off.

Neil didn't see Max again until everyone gathered around the campfire for David's weekly feel-good session. The mocha skinned boy was acting sort of odd. He seemed more relaxed and almost... happy? Neil raised a brow as he watched a docile Max move to sit beside David. The counselor looked down at him in confusion for a moment before he smiled and pat Max on the back. The camper simply leaned over, eyes half-lidded as he rested his head on David. There was definitely something very wrong here, but Neil couldn't exactly place what it was.

"I see you let Max get into those cookies, Neil... Honestly, I'm a little hurt.. I made those just for you," Daniel whispered as he sat beside Neil. The boy's eyes widened as he looked up at his counselor. "S-So that's why he's acting all weird? What did you put in those cookies?" Neil's voice was dripping with anxiety as Daniel looked down at him with that 'everything is fine' smile. "Oh don't worry about it, Neil... It's just a little something that was supposed to help you relax. I know how stressed you can get," Daniel cooed as he held one of Neil's hands. The camper wasn't sure if he believed his counselor. From the way Max was clinging to David, it looked like whatever was in those cookies was for more than just relaxing. Daniel gripped Neil's hand slightly when he didn't get a response, making Neil worriedly look up at him. "You know I wouldn't hurt you, Neil." The brunette shuddered at the blonde's suddenly gruff tone. "I-I know that, Daniel," he whimpered as Daniel loosened his grip on his hand. "That's better," Daniel hummed before getting up to join David.

Neil normally loved to hear Daniel sing, even before they started messing around. His voice was just so much more rich than David's. He enjoyed hearing him lower his tone a few octaves, rather than raise it like David did, but tonight it sent chills down his spine to listen to him. Tonight he sounded like the devil incarnate as his low tones rattled in Neil's ears. Of course the boy listened as if nothing was wrong, but he couldn't shake the fact that Daniel had literally drugged his cookies. His nails dug into the bark on the log he was seated on as he watched Max slowly trying to cuddle closer and closer to David. Maybe Max was right about Daniel. He shuddered at the thought, but now he was in too deep. Daniel had already shown how he feels when things don't go according to his plans. He'd already frightened Neil more than once today with just his tone. He was going to have come up with a good plan to get out of this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the last chapter! I know it took a millennia to do and I'm sorry for that, but at least now it's a completed fanfic.. Hope you guys aren't in the mood for a happy ending ;)

Neil didn't think he would be able to fall asleep, much less so did he remember doing it, but what he would remember was being woken up. Max was digging his nails into his scalp, nearly ripping his hair out as he screamed in his ear. "Why in the absolute FUCK did I just wake up in DAVID'S BED?" Neil whimpered as he sat up and pried Max's fingers away from his curls.

"B-because eh.. Because Danieldruggedthecookies," Neil muttered quickly, unable to look at his friend. "EXCUSE ME? DANIEL DID FUCKING WHAT?" Max growled, looking ready to strangle Neil. "Look I... I-I didn't know that he did.. It's just.. I saw you acting funny and he came over all like 'why were you sharing my special cookies with Max' a-and I.. I don't know what to do, Max." Max softened at Neil's tone. The poor kid was getting ready to cry. "Oh shit," he mumbled as he climbed into Neil's bed to sit beside him.

Max awkwardly wrapped an arm around his friend and gasped when Neil immediately turned to bury his face into his chest. "You should just go tell Gwen. She already can't stand him. If you told her that he was a creep then she'd kick him out in an instant," Max suggested, patting Neil's back. Neil sniffled and gripped at Max's hoodie.

"I can't.. He's been... I-I dunno.. aggressive? He hasn't hurt me or anything, but.. He's been getting angry and I just know he would do something before Gwen could even get to him," the brunette whimpered. Max sighed and continued to pat his friend's back. "Okay.. Well how about we at least go get breakfast to help you calm down? Just.. finish your crying and we'll go." Neil nodded, still clinging to Max as he tried to calm himself.

Once the pair finally made their way to breakfast, they were greeted by a pretty severely bandaged David who flinched when Max walked in. Neil looked around, relaxing slightly when he realised Daniel was nowhere to be found. They grabbed their food and sat down, eating in relative silence until Nikki showed up.

Due to David's injuries, the activities for the day were a little less.. well.. active. Of course, the only one complaining about this was Nikki. Neil was pretty content with just sitting inside and coloring until he looked around again. He realised he hadn't seen Daniel all day, which should have made him happy, but he knew that he must be up to something.

At dinner Neil went over to David. He had to try to figure out where he went. "David... Where's Daniel?" he asked softly as if saying his name too loud might bring him back. David smiled and reached down to pat Neil on the back. "I know he was your favorite counselor, but don't worry. He'll be back soon. He just said he needed a break and I figured that since he'd been doing such a good job I would let him have a few days off."

Neil whimpered. He had to have been planning something huge. The camper nodded before awkwardly rushing back to his table with Max and Nikki. He really didn't feel like he could eat anymore. He just pushed his food around on the tray before eventually passing it over to Nikki.

“Max, I just know he's plotting something,” Neil whimpered that night as he lay in his cot, looking up at the flimsy green fabric above him. Max sighed and flopped down in his bed. “Look Neil.. I don't know exactly how fucking crazy Daniel is, but you're gonna be right by me until we leave for home. I'm not sure how much help I can really be, but…” Max let his sentence trail off as he gave a shrug. It was pretty clear that he wasn't used to trying to console someone.

Neil sighed and glanced over at Max with a soft smile. At least he knew what he meant and saw that he was trying to calm him down. “Thanks Max… Sorry I didn't listen to you before things got out of hand,” he muttered. Max frowned at that.

“You're not the one that should be saying you're sorry.. Daniel is the one that fucked up here. There was no way for you to know-” “I-I know, Max.. I just.. C-can we just go to bed? I really don't want to think about this anymore..” Neil pulled the blanket up to his chin as he rolled over. Max nodded, giving a little “yeah. Of course” as he did the same. “G'night Neil,” he mumbled. “Good night, Max..”

This time when Neil woke up, he was in for a different surprise. He was surrounded by blinding light and white walls. It only took him a moment to realise he was naked and that his ankle was chained to the floor. “Well good morning, sleepyhead,” Daniel cooed, hands behind his back as he walked over to Neil. The camper whimpered as he moved as far away as the chain would allow and did his best to cover himself.

“Oh Neil,” the counselor hummed, taking a step closer and leaning down to brush a hand through Neil's curls. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating, nearly sickening as it seemed to fill the room. “Why are you afraid? You know I wouldn't hurt you.” Neil was trembling under his counselor’s hand. “W-Where are we?” he eventually mumbled, glancing around the empty room. Daniel smiled as he stood back up. “It's a purification chamber, Neil. It's going to help you relax.”

Neil wasn't sure if it was that he'd just noticed it or if it was something that had just started, but there was a nearly inaudible mantra playing in the background. He couldn't quite hear it, so he wasn't sure what the words were, but it sent chills down his spine nonetheless. “You.. Y-You can't keep me here,” the boy huffed. Why was he so lightheaded? He knew his heart was racing, but surely that wasn't enough to be making him so dizzy.

“I won't have to,” Daniel responded coldly, kneeling down to look Neil in the eyes. “You're so small.. Surely you can already feel it.” Neil whimpered as Daniel’s hand rested on his thigh, gently tracing little patterns until Neil's hands moved to try to push him away. Oddly enough, the counselor didn't get angry. He just pulled his hand away and sat back on the floor across from him.

Neil didn't even have to ask what he was supposed to be feeling. As soon as Daniel had said it, Neil knew he'd been drugged. “Y'know, Neil.. I've had a lot of fun getting to know you,” Daniel started as he leaned back, putting his weight onto his palms, “I mean, of all the campers I've dealt with over the years, you were by far the most interesting target.”

Neil's eyes widened as he looked up at Daniel. So he'd done this before? To multiple kids? He shuddered at the thought, bringing his knees up to his chest so that he could curl in on himself. When he heard Daniel chuckle, he tensed and looked up at him again.

“Don't worry, Neil.. Your adorable little body is the only one I've defiled... Most kids just want to be shown attention. They want to be brought out on adventures and to be listened to, but you.. Well as soon as I saw you I knew there was a different sort of flame for me to fan,” the blonde cooed, reaching out to cup the brunette’s cheek.

Neil closed his eyes tightly, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away from his touch. Why was he telling him all of this? Surely he wouldn't let him leave knowing how he'd manipulated children for whatever this sick game was he was playing. He swallowed hard at the thought of what Daniel would do to him after he was done.

“You'll be okay, Neil.. I've told you a hundred times now that I wouldn't hurt you,” Daniel hummed as he let his hand slip down from his cheek to brush his fingertips over his neck. Neil shuddered, but he suddenly felt oddly calm. “You'll forget all of that fear soon, Neil.. Then all that'll be left will be that sweet little fire of yours…”

What was Daniel saying? Neil could hear him, but he couldn't get the words to stick to any meaning as his hand instinctively reached up to touch Daniel's. “D-Daniel,” he whimpered. It was the only thing he could think of that he could even comprehend at the moment, but even that name felt abstract and distant.

His breath hitched for a moment as Daniel’s hand moved to slide over his chest. Something in him knew to be afraid, but he couldn't think of why. Daniel wasn't hurting him. In fact, his soft hands felt pretty nice as his thumbs moved to rub little circles around his nipples.

“Good boy,” Daniel praised, leaning in to press a kiss to Neil's forehead. Neil almost smiled at the pleased tone in Daniel’s voice. “Daniel,” he breathed again. It was still the only word he could find purchase of, but it was slowly gaining more meaning as Daniel's hands slipped down to his hips. The name felt warm and welcoming. It was slowly starting to give a feeling of tenderness and desire.

“Daniel,” Neil called again, but this time it was more of a moan as one of those soft hands moved to press against his groin. Daniel grinned as he started placing light kisses along his camper’s jaw. “You're doing so well, Neil.. I want to reward you… Just tell me what you want me to do to you,” the blonde whispered into the boy’s ear.

Neil shuddered in pleasure. He still couldn't quite comprehend what Daniel was saying, but just the feeling of his breath on his ear was giving him chills. “Daniel,” he mewled, one arm reaching up to wrap around the counselor’s neck while his other hand held his wrist so that he could buck up into his hand.

Daniel chuckled as he started to kiss and suck at his neck. “You're just so sweet, Neil.. It's a shame it had to come to this so soon,” he hummed, pulling away for just a moment to look the camper in the eyes. Neil's pupils were fully dilated, nearly filling his iris as he smiled up at his counselor.

Neil gently pulled Daniel down to press their lips together and Daniel happily complied. “Hmm.. And it's also rather inconvenient for me to have to put you through this so soon,” the counselor hummed between kisses as he continued to comply to Neil's eagerness, “I know you've already told Max everything you know… Mm.. So I'll have to take care of him before he can go running to Gwen..”

Daniel paused his monologue for a moment to pull Neil onto his lap. The camper smiled almost giddily as he immediately started pressing himself down against his counselor's groin. “Ah.. Aren't you just the sweetest little troublemaker,” Daniel purred as he held Neil's hips. The boy gave an almost drunken chuckle, leaning in to kiss at Daniel’s jaw.

“I-I.. I love you, Daniel,” he breathed. It had more or less just slipped out. It just felt like what he was supposed to say. Daniel gave a low hum as he pulled the brunette's hips down to him. “That's perfect, Neil.. If you keep being sweet like this then I'll give you a nice reward,” he cooed, hands slipping back to gently grope at the boy in his lap.

Neil shuddered at the feeling and quickly started to roll his hips. “Ah.. D-Daniel… Please,” he whimpered as he wrapped his arms around his counselor's neck. The blonde was grinning from ear to ear as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a bottle of lube before he got to work.

He hummed as he slid his fingers around the camper’s entrance. Neil pressed his hips back onto his fingers, mewling softly as one of Daniel's digits slipped into him. “D-Daniel..” The counselor chuckled and started to press his finger around, leaning back in to kiss at the boy's neck.

“You're doing so well,” he praised, slowly pushing in a second finger. He grinned as Neil tensed around him. “Relax, Neil.. Don't you want me to really make you mine?” It took Neil a moment to wrap his foggy thoughts around what Daniel was asking him, but once he understood he nodded almost excitedly.

The boy quickly started fumbling with his counselor's belt, whimpering softly as he felt him spreading his fingers apart. “It's so soft here, Neil.. I can't wait to finally feel it,” the blonde hummed. Neil looked up at him as he worked to unzip his pants. “D-Daniel.. Please..”

Daniel watched as Neil pulled his length out of his white boxers, giving a little hum as he handed him what was left in the little bottle of lube. “Why don't you get me ready, Neil? As soon as you've got it nice and slick I'll put it in.” Neil looked the lube and Daniel’s girth over before he gave a nod and quickly started pouring the lube into his hands.

He wrapped both hands around his counselor's cock, carefully sliding them up and down his length. “You can hold it a bit tighter, Neil.. Don't worry about hurting me.” The boy looked up at Daniel and hesitantly gripped him just a bit tighter.

When Daniel gave a little hiss, Neil paused and started to let go of his length. “No Neil.. It's fine. That was perfect. Keep doing that,” Daniel moaned, smirking down at the camper as he started pressing his fingers into his prostate, “I said you don't need to worry about hurting me.”

Neil shuddered at the feeling of his sweet spot being rubbed, quickly going back to gripping Daniel's cock. He held Daniel tighter as he rolled his hips back onto his fingers. At this point he was basically giving Daniel’s cock an Indian burn, but Daniel didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit as he bucked into the camper's hand.

“Ah yeah, Neil.. That is just perfect,” he moaned before slowly slipping his fingers out of the camper, “but go ahead and let go. You don't want me to finish before I can take you, do you?” Neil quickly shook his head and started trying to shift his hips to position himself over his counselor's length.

Daniel chuckled as he lined himself up, gently pressing the head of his cock to Neil's trembling hole. The boy bit his lip as he started pressing his hips down. “Hmm.. Good boy, Neil.. It's about to go in,” Daniel hummed, gently holding Neil by the hips to help him press down onto his length.

Once his tip finally pushed past that tight little ring of muscles, Daniel gave a pleasured sigh. Neil on the other hand was whining, digging his nails into Daniel's shoulders as he tried to relax himself. “You're fine, Neil,” the blonde cooed as he gently rubbed little circles into the boy's hips with his thumbs, “remember how nice it felt after you got used to my fingers last time?”

Neil nodded, looking down as he thought. “Y-Yeah... I.. I really liked it.. B-But didn't I uh..” Daniel raised a brow, narrowing his eyes at Neil as he waited for him to continue. “I-I told you to stop..” Neil whimpered, starting to gently push at Daniel, “I told you to stop and you didn't a-and.. and-”

“And I showed you how nice it would feel,” Daniel interrupted, neck cracking as he tilted his head, “And wasn't it just great? I needed to make you bear with it for just a moment so that I could show you.” Neil gasped as his counselor suddenly pulled him down until he'd taken almost half of his length. “D-Daniel,” he whimpered, letting out a harsh puff of air as Daniel pushed him to lie on the floor.

The blonde started rocking his hips, looking the squirming camper over with a little hum. “Don't worry, Neil.. I still love you even when you start to forget how much you love me. I'll make sure to make you feel better than you could ever imagine.” The boy whimpered as he reached up to dig his nails into his counselor's arms.

“D-Daniel,” he whined, closing his eyes tightly and tilting his head to the side. Daniel chuckled as he paused to start undoing the buttons on his shirt. “I love you, Neil” he hummed in a sing-song sort of tone, tossing his shirt aside before he leaned back in. “If it hurts then you can just hold onto me… I don't mind taking your pain for you.”

Neil hesitantly looked up at Daniel and slowly lowered his gaze to the little red scrapes he'd left on his forearms a moment ago. “I-I'm sorry,” he whimpered as he gently ran his fingers over the marks. When he felt Daniel shift again, he hissed in pain, pulling his hands away. “Oh no, Neil.. Don't worry! Really! It feels nice,” Daniel purred, leaning down to press a kiss to Neil's forehead.

“R-Really?” the camper responded, looking at his arms again. He didn't have much time to consider as Daniel started thrusting more forcefully into him. His hands instinctively reached up, nails digging deep into the pale shoulders above him. He could feel Daniel's length throb inside of him as he scraped his nails down the length of his arms. “Hmm.. That's perfect, Neil,” the blonde moaned, continuing to pick up his pace.

The brunette whimpered and shifted his hips before he sat up to wrap his arms around his counselor's neck. “D-Daniel,” he mewled, hands moving to claw at his back as he hid his face in Daniel's neck. The counselor shuddered in pleasure as he slowly slipped one of his hands over to start stroking the camper's length. “You're doing great, Neil.. Aren't you having fun?”

Neil gasped, nodding quickly as he clung even tighter to Daniel, his hips instinctively rolling into his hand. “You're so good, Neil,” Daniel praised before gently starting to push Neil back. “I'm getting so close, Neil.. I'm going to move you so that we can finish together.” The boy nodded, whimpering softly in confusion as Daniel pulled out and pushed him to lie on his stomach.

He shuddered as his length touched the cold ground, glancing over his shoulder as Daniel straddled his thighs and started to push back into him. He couldn't move as Daniel quickly started to thrust again, but every time his counselor pushed in he could feel himself grinding against the cold floor under him. The camper shuddered and moaned under his counselor, moving his arms to rest his head on as he tensed around the length inside of him.

Daniel pressed as far into Neil as he could, now pausing for a moment and grinding his hips around every time he would push in. “Are you about to cum already, Neil? It's okay if you do.. I'm almost there too.” Neil nodded, giving a soft huff as Daniel's thrusts grew more rough and forceful. “Daniel,” he whimpered, voice cracking as he spilled his load on the floor beneath him.

Daniel gave a low grunt as the camper became even more tight around him. Neil had to have been nearly crushing his cock at this point, but Daniel didn't seem to mind at all. He just held him by the lower back, giving a few final thrusts before he finally buried his length in Neil's ass and filled him with his seed. “Ah holy- oh.. I love you, Neil,” he muttered as he leaned down to nuzzle into those auburn curls, keeping his length almost fully sheathed in the camper.

At this point, Neil could hardly feel his arms or legs as he laid limp under his counselor. After a moment he glanced back at Daniel with a complacent smile, pupils fully dilated and hazy as he looked up at the man that still had him pinned down by the hips.

“I love you, Daniel…”

**Author's Note:**

> I both apologize for my sins and pride myself over them. This is the first fanfic that I've ever shared publicly. I just really couldn't stand that I couldn't find any fanfic and thought others may feel the same.


End file.
